Just Stay!
by CappuchinoLatte49
Summary: Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung Pairing : Kyusung "I believe that I will meet you in the another life..."


**Title : Just Stay!**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung**

 **Pairing : Kyusung**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, supranatural(?)**

 **Type : One shot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author : ftturtlegyu**

 **Hi guys. Errr, gak tau mau ngomong apa. Aku gak niat lho bikin ff ini. Bahkan gak kepikiran bikin ff yang genrenya menantang(?).**

 **Ini karena tantangan yang dikasih temanku** ** _Clou3elf_** **(lirik tajam) ... dan berhubung hari ini dia ultah, so aku persembahkan ff ini khusus untukmu mput-chan a.k.a** ** _Clou3elf_** **... hihihi ... Jangan salahkan aku kalau ffnya mengecewakan, salah sendiri req-nya ngedadak ... /ngeles/**

 **Maaf ye, kalau isi ffnya jadi terkesan maksa... like i said before ... "gue gak berbakat bikin beginian!" ... (nangis peluk kyusung)**

 **Tapi gomawo deh, dengan begini aku nambah pengalaman. Hahaha...**

 **So Guys, happy read! Hope yall enjoy it!**

 **And Siders! GO AWAY from my blog. Gomenasai.**

 **Disclaimer : Kyusung milik gue!**

 **(Apa ini?!)**

 **JUST STAY!**

Namja itu menatap lurus ke depan. Dengan tubuh berdiri tegak, ia masukkan kedua tangannya yang terasa beku ke dalam saku mantel yang dikenakan. Bagaimana tidak beku, jika namja bersurai brunette itu menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di tempat tersebut. Jalanan yang dipenuhi tumpukkan benda lembut berwarna putih yang turun dari langit, yang seperti biasa memberi sambutan pada malam natal.

Bukan tanpa alasan namja bernama Kyuhyun itu membuang waktunya, kini ia tengah mengamati sebuah rumah mewah yang memiliki cat serba putih. Jika kalian berpikir namja ini tertarik akan rumah tersebut, maka kalian salah. Kyuhyun sedang menantikan seseorang yang ia harapkan menampakkan dirinya. Seorang namja mungil yang selalu menampilkan gigi kelincinya disaat tertawa. Membuat Kyuhyun gemas kala membayangkan wajah manis itu. Sungmin, nama namja yang telah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menghabiskan malam yang panjang karena terus memikirkannya, sampai ia lupa bagaimana cara menyembunyikan kedua caramelnya untuk terbang menuju dunia mimpi.

Malam itu adalah moment yang pas untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga atau sahabat bahkan mungkin kekasih. Malam natal yang sangat indah meski udara dingin terus mengusik seolah memaksa masuk ke dalam lapisan kulit hingga menancap ke tulang. Namun, namja yang beberapa hari lalu telah menolak pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun, sepertinya lebih memilih berdiam diri di rumah menurut Kyuhyun. Entah apa alasanya Kyuhyun sendiri tidak berani bertanya, jangankan bertanya, untuk memasuki rumah itu saja rasanya enggan. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Sungmin marah mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka, dimana secara terang-terangan Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin.

…

" _Tolong jangan temui aku lagi jika kau hanya akan mengatakan omong kosongmu itu!"_

 _"Ini bukan omong kosong Sungmin-ah, ini perasaanku. Dan aku tulus mencintaimu, aku yakin kau akan bahagia bersamaku."_

 _"Bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu jika pada kenyataannya aku hanya menganggapmu teman, tidak lebih!"_

 _"Kau bohong."_

 _"Jangan membuatku membencimu karena paksaan ini!"_

 _"Aku tidak memaksa..."_

 _"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang jika bukan memaksa huh?" Nada bicaranya semakin tinggi. Napasnya terengah menahan emosi yang terlihat meluap. Membuat Kyuhyun membisu seketika. Selama hidup bertetangga dengan namja pujaannya, selama ia berteman dengan namja itu, baru kali ini matanya menangkap kemarahan yang begitu besar di mata Sungmin._

 _"Hari ini...kau benar-benar membuatku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi."_

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak pernah ingin Kyuhyun dengar, Sungmin berlalu dari hadapannya. Meninggalkannya di tengah hembusan angin yang cukup kencang.

…

Dan kali ini ia menyiksa kembali tubuhnya dengan udara dingin yang lebih menusuk. Warna kulit putih pucatnya semakin kentara terlihat dihiasi dengan tatapan matanya yang semakin sayu. Bahkan telinganya dapat dengan jelas menangkap suara gertakan gigi akibat terlalu lama membiarkan tubuhnya digerogoti rasa dingin.

"Hey, kau tidak apa?"

Sebuah suara baritone yang Kyuhyun kenal, menyadarkan lamunan kecilnya tentang Sungmin.

"Yesung-ah." Sapa Kyuhyun yang dengan susah payah membuka mulutnya.

"Wajahmu pucat, kau tidak apa?" Tanpa sedikitpun keraguan, Yesung menempelkan punggung tangannya si leher dan dahi Kyuhyun, membuat sang empunya merasa risih.

"Yak, singkirkan tanganmu! Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kyuhyun agak kesal namun ia kemudian tersenyum. Tapi, sesaat wajahnya kembali sendu.

"Aigoo, kau mencoba membohongiku huh? Lihatlah dirimu, sudah seperti mayat hidup saja. Apa perlu aku membawamu ke ruang jenazah?" Gurau Yesung yang mendatangkan kekehan kecil dari Kyuhyun. Meski terlihat pucat, namun wajah itu masih memancarkan ketampanan yang sempurna di mata Yesung.

"Kapan kau tiba dari Jepang?"

"Beberapa jam yang lalu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, bahkan aku rela mengesampingkan waktu istirahatku demi melihat adikmu."

Yesung terdiam. Ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Rumahmu tampak sepi, apa kalian sedang merayakan malam natal tanpa cahaya lampu?" Kyuhyun kembali melihat rumah bercat serba putih tadi.

"Rumahku kosong." Sahut Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?"

"Keluargaku sedang pergi, termasuk Sungmin."

"Aigoo, pantas saja tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam sana."

Yesung terkekeh.

"Kau sedang menunggu adikku menampakkan wajahnya huh? Masih berharap dia akan menyapamu dengan senyuman manisnya?" Goda Yesung seraya mencolek perut Kyuhyun yang berlapis mantel tebal.

"Issh, diamlah! Kau membuat mood-ku semakin turun saja." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Namun Yesung malah tertawa seolah sedang bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan namja yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh adiknya, Kim Sungmin. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya namja berkulit putih susu itu tengah merasakan nyeri di dada kirinya. Sakit yang sulit disembuhkan dan hanya bisa hilang dengan sentuhan manis dari seseorang yang menyebabkan rasa nyeri itu sendiri. Yesung merasa sesak saat dilihatnya raut kekecewaan di wajah Kyuhyun mengenai sikap Sungmin. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Tidak ada, selain menelan rasa sakit itu sendiri.

"Kau tidak ikut bersama keluargamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat Yesung terhenyak.

"Eoh? Tidak. Mereka pergi ke suatu tempat yang tidak ingin aku kunjungi. Makanya aku lebih memilih berjalan-jalan di sekitar komplek saja."

"Oh, begitu."

"Hey, apa kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" Tawar Yesung dengan wajah khasnya yang terlihat seperti bocah berumur 4 tahun. Sungguh menggemaskan. Bahkan Kyuhyun mengakui itu. Tapi sayang, rasa cintanya sudah tertuju pada pemilik wajah imut lainnya, yang tidak lain adalah adik dari namja di hadapannya.

"Yah, apa boleh buat!" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya singkat. "Karena apa yang kulakukan disini tidak berguna, sebagai gantinya aku akan menemani calon kakak iparku." Kyuhyun mengacak surai hitam Yesung seolah memperlakukannya sebagai bocah kecil. Tampaknya ia lupa jika ia baru saja memanggil Yesung sebagai calon kakak ipar. Yang tanpa ia sadari kata-katanya tersebut mengundang rasa nyeri itu kembali lagi pada Yesung. Padahal namja bermata sipit itu sudah bersusah payah menepis rasa yang cukup menyiksa tersebut.

"Auggh, kau membuatku merasa menjadi pelampiasanmu!" Lagi-lagi Yesung melemparkan gurauan. Ia memang pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Bahkan perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun 3 tahun lalu, masih tersimpan rapi dalam hatinya. Tidak sedikitpun Kyuhyun menyadari perasaan suci tersebut.

"Hahaha, maaf. Aku hanya berusaha menghibur hatiku." Kyuhyun merangkul akrab pundak Yesung. "Kau tahu 'kan, hatiku sedang sakit karena ulah adikmu."

/"Nado, Kyu. Bahkan mungkin rasa sakit ini sedikit lebih banyak dari sakit yang kau rasakan."/ Yesung tersenyum miris.

"Hey, kenapa kau diam? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengajakku jalan-jalan?" Protes Kyuhyun saat ucapannya tadi tidak mendapat respon.

"Ah, maaf aku melamun. Kajja!" Dengan sikap riang seperti biasa, Yesung menangkap tangan besar Kyuhyun yang bersarang di pundaknya lalu ia menggenggam erat tangan itu, menggiring Kyuhyun mengikuti langkahnya menyusuri jalanan komplek yang cukup sepi.

"Aigoo, tanganmu dingin sekali seperti es. Bahkan kurasa ini lebih dingin dari tanganku. Padahal aku sudah berdiri cukup lama disana." Kyuhyun sedikit menoleh ke belakang melihat ke arah tempat dimana ia mengawasi rumah Yesung. Tepatnya mengawasi keberadaan Sungmin di rumah tersebut.

"Memang tadi kau habis darimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Aku? Hanya berjalan-jalan. Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya?"

"Aah..." Kyuhyun manggut-manggut.

"Perasaanku saja, atau komplek ini memang tampak lebih sepi?" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah di tengah kegiatannya melangkah bersama Yesung, masih dengan tangan yang terpaut.

Tapi Yesung hanya merespon ucapan Kyuhyun dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang bahkan tidak Kyuhyun lihat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak keberatan tanganmu aku genggam seperti ini?" Tanya Yesung tanpa perasaan ragu atau malu sedikitpun. Bahkan rona merah di wajah yang seharusnya Yesung tunjukkan karena gugup, sama sekali tidak muncul. Padahal jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia benar-benar gugup saat bertautan tangan bersama orang yang dicintai.

"Sama sekali tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Yesung memandang lurus ke arah depan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sesekali melihat wajah Yesung dari samping, ia merasa ada yang berbeda dari namja itu. Meski dari samping tapi Kyuhyun yakin penglihatannya tidak salah. Tatapan Yesung sepertinya kosong. Tapi entahlah, Kyuhyun tidak mau sibuk memikirkannya.

"Kyuhyun!" Seru Yesung tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman hiburan?" Wajah cerianya kembali lagi.

"Aigoo, kau seperti anak kecil saja. Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Issh menyebalkan. Aku berani menjamin jika saat ini yang berada diposisiku adalah Sungmin kau akan dengan senang hati menerima ajakannya." Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dengan tatapan tajam ala bocah.

Meski raut wajah Yesung terlihat sedang bercanda, namun Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak dengan ucapan Yesung barusan.

"Baiklah, baik! Aku akan menemanimu."

"Benarkah?" Kedua manik hitam itu berbinar.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun melemparkan senyum gemasnya pada Yesung. "Tentu saja." Tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas terangkat, kembali mengacak gemas surai lembut Yesung.

"Okay~ let's go!" Aksen barat yang terdengar aneh saat Yesung mengucapkannya. Alhasil Kyuhyun hanya tertawa dibuatnya.

°°°Kyusung°°°

"Whooaahh!" Kagum Yesung. Ekspresi lucunya seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia baru pertama menginjakkan kaki di tempat ramai itu. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya tertawa gemas.

"Kkaja! Itu pintu masuknya."

Kyuhyun hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan remaja yang bersifat bocah itu.

Ada beberapa gate yang menjadi akses masuk ke taman hiburan tersebut. Meski berjumlah banyak, namun lebar gate itu cukup kecil. Hanya setara dengan ukuran lebar satu orang dewasa saja. Namun para pengunjung melewati gate itu dengan tertib. Karena mereka harus mendapat sebuah cap yang akan di tempelkan di tangan mereka sebagai pertanda bahwa mereka telah resmi membayar di loket yang sebelumnya mereka datangi. Jadi, tidak sembarang orang bisa memasuki tempat itu.

"Hey, Yesung-ah!" Seru Kyuhyun saat mendapati Yesung yang berjalan santai memasuki taman hiburan tersebut.

"Kau tidak bisa masuk begitu saja." Ucapnya lagi setelah tangannya mendapat cap dari petugas yang mengernyitkan dahi melihat ke arah tatapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit berlari berusaha menyetarakan langkahnya dengan Yesung.

"Hey, tanganmu belum..."

"Haeseo!" (Sudah) Potong Yesung seraya menunjukkan tanda di punggung tangannya.

"Oh, bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku 'kan masuk lewat gate yang berbeda denganmu."

"Ah, begitu rupanya." Kyuhyun manggut-manggut.

Sedangkan petugas tadi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sebaiknya wahana apa yang harus kita naiki terlebih dahulu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita awali perjalanan di puri misteri?"

"Aish, kau menantangku eoh?"

"Haha! Lagipula langit sudah mulai gelap, sangat mendukung untuk melihat wajah ketakutanmu." Cibir Kyuhyun yang mendatangkan aksi protes dari Yesung. Akhirnya Kyuhyun harus rela mendapat pukulan kecil di dadanya.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun tengah mengantri untuk memasuki puri misteri yang kabarnya dipenuhi properti cukup menyeramkan. Bukan hanya properti, bahkan ada beberapa petugas yang menyamar sebagai hantu untuk menambah kesan menyeramkan di puri misteri tersebut.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama bagi kedua orang itu untuk masuk ke dalam puri yang sudah menebar aura seram dengan suara-suara menakutkan. Dan sepertinya ada yang mulai merasa ketakutan disini.

Grep.

Kedua tangan itu kembali bertautan. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang memulai.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yesung polos seraya berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan kecil di dalam puri tersebut.

"Kurasa aku kualat telah mengataimu tadi." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit gemetar dengan pandangan yang mengedar mengawasi suasana ruang sempit dan gelap tersebut. Takut-takut ada hantu yang hendak memangsanya. Aku tahu, itu suatu pemikiran yang konyol. Tapi rasa takut Kyuhyun membuatnya berpikir seperti itu.

"Ck, tubuhmu besar tapi nyalimu kecil." Yesung berdecak masi dengan gaya berjalannya yang santai.

"WHOAAAA~!" Teriak Kyuhyun saat tak diduga sosok petugas berbalut kostum hantu muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha~ hahaha!" Tak henti-hentinya Yesung tertawa mengingat bagaimana perjalanannya di puri misteri tadi. Ia bahkan merasa seperti sedang memasuki puri misteri bersama bocah ingusan.

"Sudahlah hentikan!" Titah Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan langkah gemetar. Ia bahkan memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak.

"Hahahaha! Aku tidak akan melupakan wajah terkejutmu tadi!" Yesung masih tertawa renyah seraya memegangi perutnya yang tampaknya mulai terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Tubuhnya bahkan sedikit limbung karena saking asyiknya tertawa. Tapi akhirnya ia menyerah juga, Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun yang terlihat agak sekarat.

"Kau baru pertama kali masuk ke sana ya?" Tanya Yesung kemudian.

"Ne." Jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

"Aigoo...anak manis sedang merajuk eoh!" Yesung mencubiti pipi Kyuhyun mengundang aksi protes dari namja bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Kajja!" Ajak Yesung kemudian.

Kyuhyun hanya mendongak menatap namja yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan mengulurkan tangan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kajja'? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berusaha bernapas?"

"Ck, kau payah!" Lantas Yesung pun meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya kuat hingga mau tidak mau Kyuhyun mengikuti langkahnya.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua. Di antrian wahana berbentuk perahu besar yang siap menggoncang tubuh mereka dengan gerakan maju mundur. Tentunya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, akan kupastikan kau tak akan selamat besok!" Racau Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat sedikit lemas.

"Aku menunggu." Ucap Yesung tersenyum manis. Dan Kyuhyun melihatnya. Untuk sejenak sepasang obsidian itu saling beradu tanpa sepatah katapun. Membuat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuang muka.

"Nah! Persiapkan dirimu Cho Kyuhyun!" Ucap Yesung antusias saat mereka mendapat giliran.

Kyuhyun pun sebisa mungkin bersikap seperti biasa. Entahlah, ketika bertatapan dengan Yesung tadi ia merasakan getaran aneh di dadanya.

"Hey, minggir! Aku yang duduk disana!" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya pada Yesung yang duduk merapat di sisi wahana itu. Dengan sebelumnya menjulurkan lidah terlebih dahulu, akhirnya Yesung pun mengalah, ia menggeser posisinya dan memberikan ruang bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera mengambil alih tempat itu dengan sebelumnya meminta maaf pada orang di samping Yesung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan, heran mungkin.

"Ah, jeoseonghamnida." Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk.

/"Sial! Mereka pasti berpikir aku seperti bocah ingusan. Biarlah! Aku yakin setelah ini kami tidak akan bertemu lagi."/

Orang di samping Yesung itu pun sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya ke arah berlawanan ketika Kyuhyun berhasil duduk di tempat yang diinginkannya. Memberi ruang lebih luas mungkin.

"Jangan lupa untuk meneriakkan namaku ketika kau takut." Ucap Yesung tiba-tiba yang terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman. Ucapannya seolah keluar dari mulutnya tanpa sadar mengingat ketika berucap tadi arah pandangannya lurus ke depan, bukan pada Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Mwo?"

"Ah, tidak." Yesung tersenyum kikuk.

Kyuhyun pun hanya mendengus dan kembali mempersiapkan diri untuk wahana yang didudukinya sekarang.

"Kau mau menggenggam tanganku?" Tawar Yesung ketika mendapati kedua tangan Kyuhyun berpegangan di tiang penyangga wahana itu.

"Hng?" Kyuhyun menoleh. "Emmm~ kurasa tidak buruk." Dengan segera, Kyuhyun meraih tangan mungil itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau masih kedinginan ya?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan tidak sempat terjawab karena wahana itu sudah mulai melakukan aksinya.

"Omo omo!" Racau Kyuhyun membuat Yesung terkikik geli.

"AAAAKKKKKHHHH!" Semua penumpang wahana itu menjerit kala wahana tersebut mulai bertambah kecepatannya. Hal sama terjadi pada Kyuhyun, namun secara tidak sadar jeritan yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah...

"KIM YESOOOONNGG!"

...nama namja di sampingnya.

Meski pengucapan namanya salah, tapi Yesung cukup bahagia. Dan ia sangat memaklumi, mungkin perasaan takut Kyuhyun membuat mulutnya membentuk huruf O. Yesung hanya tertawa geli menikmati wajah ketakutan Kyuhyun.

"Aaaarggh..." Kyuhyun mendesah lega setelah meminum minuman yang baru saja ia beli di salah satu kedai di tempat itu.

"Kau tidak minum?" Kyuhyun melirik minuman cup Yesung yang masih utuh.

"Ah, nanti saja. Aku belum haus."

"Hh, jelas saja. Dari tadi kau tidak berteriak. Kau hanya tertawa sih!"

"Hahaha~ ucapanmu sarkastis sekali." Yesung menyenggol perut Kyuhyun dengan siku tangannya.

Kyuhyun pun hanya tertawa. Mereka tertawa bersama di bawah langit hitam yang memayungi mereka. Beruntung butiran-butiran salju yang turun tidak terlalu lebat. Bahkan hampir tidak terlihat.

"Hey, kau sedang melihat apa?" Kyuhyun menyadari jika Yesung tiba-tiba terdiam dan terlihat sedang memperhatikan sesuatu.

"Itu." Yesung menunjuk salah satu wahana yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. "Aku belum pernah menaiki yang satu itu, kau mau menemaniku 'kan?"

Di depan wahana kincir angin raksasa, Kyuhyun mengamati wajah Yesung yang sedikit lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Bukan karena kerlap kerlip cahaya dari wahana tersebut, hanya saja wajah Yesung terlihat lebih senang.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin menaikinya?" Kyuhyun masih memandangi wajah yang mendongak menatap kagum wahana besar tersebut.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin menaikinya."

"Ckk... baiklah, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo naik!" Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Yesung dan menggiringnya menuju wahana yang kebetulan sekali tidak ada antrian. Beberapa pengunjung sudah menaiki wahana tersebut mendahului Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang berjalan santai.

"Wah, yang kosong tinggal dua." Ucapan Yesung mengarah pada dua kapsul kosong dengan bentuk berbeda, bentuk bunga dan bentuk love.

"Kita naik yang ini saja." Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju kapsul berbentuk love.

"Tidak mau! Yang bunga saja." Kyuhyun menahan langkahnya.

"Ayolah Kyu! Ini tidak akan terlihat seperti kita sedang berpacaran. Aku hanya menyukai bentuknya saja. Ini lebih menarik daripada yang bunga."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

Yesung mendadak diam. Pergerakkannya seolah lenyap. Namja manis itu hanya menundukkan kepala membuat Kyuhyun bingung tentunya.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi padamu eoh?"

"..."

"Yak Y...Yesung-ah..." kini Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit gugup. Pasalnya beberapa pasang mata di kapsul lainnya tengah memandanginya seraya berbisik satu sama lain. "Aigoo, Yesung-ah jangan seperti ini! Malu tahu dilihat orang!" Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Yesung dan hendak mengiringnya ke kapsul berbentuk love yang diinginkan namja manis itu. Belum sempat melangkah, petugas wahana tersebut menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Jeoseonghamnida Tuan, tapi apa anda akan menaiki wahana ini?"

"Ah, ye. Tentu saja." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Yesung dan memasuki kapsul love tadi.

Wahana pun dinyalakan. Kincir angin raksasa itu mulai berputar dengan kecepatan rendah. Dengan setiap tiga menit sekali berhenti setelah putaran pertama. Hal ini bertujuan untuk membiarkan para penumpang menikmati indahnya kota Seoul dari atas.

"Hey, Yesung-ah, kau menangis eoh?"

"Tidak!" Yesung membuang muka begitu saja. Menyembunyikan raut kekecewaannya.

"Jangan berbohong jika tidak bisa! Sudahlah aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau sampai menangis karena hal ini. Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf. Eoh?!" Kyuhyun meraih tangan mungil Yesung yang menganggur di atas paha sang empunya.

"Maafkan aku." Bukan perlakuan yang lembut atau romantis layaknya sepasang kekasih, bahkan sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun saat itu hanya menggambarkan penyesalan sesama teman.

"Kau terlalu mendramatisir. Aku tidak apa-apa." Yesung melepaskan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun hanya mendesah pelan. Rasanya ia harus sabar dalam kasus ini. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena telah mengecewakan Yesung.

Kyuhyun pun berinisiatif untuk pindah ke samping Yesung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung menoleh dan akhirnya kedua pasang mata itu berhasil bertemu. Membuat Kyuhyun dapat melihat mata Yesung yang memerah.

"Tuh 'kan, kau menangis."

Dengan cepat Yesung lagi-lagi membuang muka.

"Sana pindah! Nanti tempat ini jadi berat sebelah."

"Aigoo...dingin sekali." Racau Kyuhyun yang seolah sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kurasa aku harus memeluk sesuatu."

Yesung mengernyit mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi karena tidak ada apapun disini..."

Grep

"...aku akan memelukmu saja."

Gugup. Terkejut. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak jika ini terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan sangat tiba-tiba. Yesung berusaha untuk bersikap biasa namun sepertinya tidak bisa.

"Memelukmu enak juga, ya. Selain itu kau juga wangi dan hangat. Padahal tanganmu dingin sekali. Sebenarnya kau terbuat dari apa eoh?" Kyuhyun terus saja meracau tanpa sedikitpun melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia bahkan tidak membiarkan Yesung bergerak sedikitpun karena tubuh mungil itu ia kunci dengan tangan besarnya.

"Hey, bicaralah." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh. Perasaan itu datang lagi. Dadanya bergemuruh dan tiba-tiba detak jantungnya bertalu lebih cepat. Padahal niat awalnya hanya memberikan pelukan layaknya pada seorang teman atau sahabat. Tapi kenapa rasanya ini seperti memeluk orang yang kita cintai?

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun, kau mendengarku tidak?" Kesal Yesung yang saat itu berkata bahwa ia memaafkan Kyuhyun, tapi tidak sedikit pun ucapannya digubris namja brunette tersebut.

"Eh?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'eh'? Aku sedang berbicara padamu tadi, kau tidak mendengar ya?" Yesung sedikit menoleh meski masih tidak dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun, dikarenakan posisi Kyuhyun yang memeluknya sedikit lebih condong ke belakang.

"Kau...bicara apa tadi?" Sepertinya Kyuhyun masih enggan melepas pelukannya.

"Lepaskan dulu!"

"T-tidak mau!" Ucap Kyuhyun gelagapan.

"Kenapa? Kau mau meremukkan tubuhku eoh?"

"Tubuhmu hangat. Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi? Jadi diamlah. Aku sedang kedinginan." Kyuhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Ya sudah, anggap saja aku ini Sungmin. Pasti kau akan merasa semakin hangat." Goda Yesung. Tidak bermaksud apa-apa, ia hanya bercanda sedikit menghilangkan rasa gugup yang dirasakannya juga.

"Sungmin?"

"Iya, Sungmin! Siapa lagi menurutmu?"

"Untuk sesaat...aku lupa akan namja itu." Gumaman itu jelas terdengar di telinga Yesung mengingat posisi mereka saat ini. Dan jujur saja, ucapan Kyuhyun membuat hati Yesung meloncat bahagia. Ia bahkan ingin berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah senangnya.

Tapi tidak! Ini tidak benar!

Srekkk.

Dengan paksa Yesung melepaskan kedua tangan yang mengapit tubuhnya kuat. Dengan gerak cepat ia berpindah duduk ke tempat Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun terdiam menatap namja manis yang menurutnya semakin menarik dipandang.

"Sesak tahu!" Ucap Yesung tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun tersadar akan kegiatannya mengamati sketsa wajah Yesung.

"Eoh? Ah...maaf. Hehe..." Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuk lehernya seraya tersenyum kikuk.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Beberapa wahana telah dinikmati kedua namja yang kini sedang berdebat tentang satu hal. Sikap mereka kembali seperti semula seolah melupakan apa yang terjadi di wahana kincir angin beberapa jam lalu. Tapi ketahuilah, masing-masing dari mereka tidak ada yang berniat sedikitpun untuk melupakan moment manis tadi.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah Yesung-ah. Aku sudah memenuhi semua keinginanmu untuk menaiki wahana-wahana yang mengancam nyawaku."

"Jangan berlebihan!"

"Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Sekarang penuhi keinginanku. Aku hanya ingin berfoto bersamamu. Hanya itu." Ucap Kyuhyun memelas.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Kau ini aneh sekali. Bukankah kau sangat suka berfoto, bahkan aku sering melihat wajah anehmu di jejaring sosialmu!"

"Yak!"

"Tidak ada penolakan lagi!"

Dengan segera Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung menuju box foto yang terdapat di tempat tersebut. Meski Yesung sempat meronta, tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil membawa Yesung masuk ke dalam box foto itu. Walaupun sebelumnya lagi-lagi ia harus mendapat tatapan aneh dari pengunjung lainnya. Benar-benar memalukan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Pikirnya.

"Ttadaa!"

"Dasar bocah!" Cibir Yesung.

"Ayo berpose!"

Akhirnya mereka berhasil mengambil beberapa wajah mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi. Hanya tinggal menunggu hasilnya keluar dari tempat yang sudah disediakan.

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya benda yang ditunggu-tunggu muncul juga. Namun belum sempat Kyuhyun melihat bahkan melirik, tangan Yesung dengan cekatan mengambil lembar foto tersebut dan berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"YAKKK KIM YESUNG!"

Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam. Ia mengejar langkah Yesung yang terbilang cukup cepat, tapi tidak secepat dirinya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menangkap tubuh mungil itu.

"Dapat!" Kyuhyun meraih lengan Yesung dan memaksanya untuk menyerahkan lembar foto tadi.

"Jangan seperti itu, aku juga ingin melihatnya."

"Tidak mau! Foto ini aku saja yang simpan." Ternyata Yesung sudah berhasil menyembunyikan fotonya.

"Tapi biarkan aku melihatnya dulu!"

"Tidak mau!" Yesung terus menghindari sentuhan Kyuhyun meski satu tangannya dalam genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Serahkan padaku!"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Jangan keras kepala!"

"Jika kau memaksa terus aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi."

Deg.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya kaku. Dadanya, sakit. Perasaan sakit ini sama seperti saat ketika Sungmin berkata hal serupa.

"Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sama?"

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" Yesung mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"B-baiklah! Kau simpan saja sendiri foto itu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada ketus. Padahal sebenarnya ia sangat takut karena kalimat yang diucapkan Yesung tadi.

Yesung pun hanya menggidikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita pulang saja. Sudah terlalu malam."

"Eoh." Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti langkah Yesung.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam. Bicara pun hanya sekedar basa basi saja. Entahlah tapi kecanggungan datang menghampiri keduanya membuat mereka sulit berbincang satu sama lain. Padahal mereka sama-sama cerewet.

"Ah, komplek ini sudah terlihat lebih ramai dibanding sebelumnya saat kita pergi." Akhirnya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri memulai percakapan saat melihat suasana komplek yang ramai dengan pohon natal beserta lampu-lampu kecil yang menghiasinya.

"Mungkin mereka menunggu sampai tengah malam untuk bersenang-senang."

Kyuhyun melirik arlojinya.

"Ah benar juga, sudah hampir tengah malam."

Hening kembali. Kyuhyun pun berinisiatif untuk memulai percakapan lagi.

"Yesung-ah, besok mampirlah ke rumahku bersama keluargamu. Kita habiskan natal bersama-sama eoh!"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sampingnya. Tapi ia mendapati Yesung yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak ada." Yesung tersenyum kikuk.

"Eo? Syalmu unik ya."

"Eh?" Yesung menatap syalnya sendiri.

"Aku baru sadar kau mengenakan syal bermotif tengkorak."

"Ah dasar kau ini, dimana fokus yang kau miliki selama ini huh? Katanya IQ-mu tinggi dan kau memiliki fokus yang sangat bagus. Tapi benda yang sangat kentara melilit di leherku saja kau tidak menyadarinya."

/"Benar juga, daritadi aku fokus pada wajahnya saja."/ Batin Kyuhyun.

"Hey, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau melamun?"

"Tidak! Siapa yang melamun?!" Kyuhyun kembali melangkah. "Jadi, sudah diputuskan kita akan menghabiskan natal bersama." Ucap Kyuhyun telak.

Tapi respon dari Yesung tidak seperti yang Kyuhyun harapkan. Bukan penolakan, tapi reaksi diam Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun heran.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau tidak mau ya?"

Lagi-lagi Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Kyuhyun melangkah mendekatinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Yesung malah sibuk melepaskan syal miliknya. Dan yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung, syal tersebut dililitkan ke lehernya.

"Hey!"

"Biasakan tutupi lehermu saat musim dingin tiba. Jangan biarkan angin masuk dan membuatmu terus menggigil. Kau ini sudah besar tapi masih saja seperti bocah! Jangan abaikan kesehatanmu apapun yang terjadi eoh!"

"Yaaaahkk..." Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa geli, "ada apa denganmu huh? Kenapa kau mendadak bersikap seperti orang tuaku?"

Yesung hanya terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Lebih tepatnya menyembunyikan liquids bening yang berhasil membasahi pipinya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak buta, ia melihat dengan jelas meski Yesung terus menunduk.

"Yesung-ah, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit panik. "Maaf jika ada ucapanku yang menyinggungmu."

Yesung menggeleng seraya menyeka air matanya.

"Hey..." Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Yesung dan mengarahkannya agat menatap ke arahnya. "Lihat aku, dan katakan apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu!" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Bolehkah...aku meminta satu hal darimu?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kyuhyun masih menangkup wajah Yesung yang terasa dingin.

"Apapun akan kau kabulkan?"

"Ne!"

"Sekalipun itu adalah hal konyol?" Yesung masih terisak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum gemas.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku! Aku pasti memberikannya. Asal jangan nyawaku saja, karena aku masih ingin hidup." Gurau Kyuhyun namun sedikitpun Yesung tidak tersenyum. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali sendu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu seperti ini hm?"

"Bukan 'apa'. Tapi 'siapa'."

"Hng?" Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. Tiba-tiba...

Chu~

...Yesung berjingjit dan menarik syal yang melilit di leher Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit condong ke bawah. Yesung mencium bibir tebal itu seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia hanya bisa membuka mata lebar-lebar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Bukankah terlalu mendadak? Pertemuan bibir mereka terbilang cukup lama karena Yesung enggan melepaskannya. Dan beruntungnya ia karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menolak. Dan pada kenyataannya memang tidak ingin menolak. Bahkan jika kita dapat menggali hati Kyuhyun sampai ke lapisan paling dalam, kita dapat menemukan keinginan Kyuhyun yang tertulis bahwa ia ingin berbuat lebih pada ciuman tersebut.

Yesung melepas ciuman itu dengan perlahan. Masih dengan memejamkan matanya, ia enggan mempertemukan sepasang obsidiannya dengan manik caramel milik Kyuhyun.

Perlahan jemari Kyuhyun mengusap lembut wajah Yesung yang masih berada dalam tangkupan tangannya.

Belaian jemari Kyuhyun mampu membuat Yesung membuka kedua matanya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Yesung kemudian.

"..."

/"Tidak! Jangan meminta maaf Yesung-ah, itu hanya membuatku sakit. Seolah ciuman tadi adalah sebuah kesalahan. Jangan seperti ini, kumohon."/ Kyuhyun hanya bisa berucap dalam benaknya. Entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Kau boleh membenciku setelah ini. Maaf atas kekurang-ajaranku."

"Cukup!"

"..." Yesung menatap heran.

"Jangan pernah mengira kalau aku akan membencimu, Yesung-ah."

"Tapi aku sudah mencuri ciuman yang seharusnya milik Sungmin."

Sakit. Entahlah rasanya Kyuhyun merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan kalimat Yesung tadi. Ia benar-benar bingung harus berkata apa mengenai perasaannya. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Perasaannya pada Sungmin untuk sejenak lenyap begitu saja seolah posisi Sungmin di hatinya telah tersingkirkan dengan keberadaan Yesung. Padahal semua hal yang ia lalui hari ini bersama Yesung hanya hal sederhana. Tapi kenapa perasaan itu kuat sekali?

Setelah sempat terdiam beberapa saat, tanpa ragu Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang Yesung lakukan tadi. Ia kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sentuhan sangat lembut. Dalam sekejap saja keduanya sudah sangat menikmati ciuman tersebut. Terbukti dari terkatupnya kelopak mata mereka. Kyuhyun pun mulai melumat bibir tipis Yesung, seolah ingin menyampaikan perasaan sebenarnya pada Yesung melalui ciuman itu. Ciuman itu semakin menjadi saat kedua tangan Yesung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, meski tidak erat tapi Kyuhyun dapat merasakannya. Kyuhyun semakin kuat menghisap bibir cherry itu seolah ia akan kehabisan rasa manis yang didapat dari bibir tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak membiarkan dirinya meraih oksigen saat paru-parunya mulai terasa mengempis. Kyuhyun malah semakin gencar menjamahi benda kenyal tersebut. Tangannya kini beralih menyapu surai hitam Yesung dan sesekali membelai punggungnya lembut. Napas Kyuhyun mulai terengah di tengah kenikmatan tersebut. Dan Yesung menyadarinya. Yesung pun melepas pagutan itu dengan sedikit paksaan karena Kyuhyun sempat bertahan pada posisinya.

"Hh...hh...hh..." Kyuhyun enggan menjauhkan jarak antara mereka. Ia membiarkan kedua dahi itu beradu. Membiarkan napasnya menerpa wajah Yesung. Meski ia sempat heran karena Yesung sama sekali tidak terlihat kehabisan napas padahal ciuman mereka cukup lama. Apa Yesung sudah terbiasa melakukannya? Pikirannya tidak tenang dengan pertanyaan yang ada dalam benaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Yesung seraya melepaskan kedua tangan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya. Ia pun sedikit meregangkan jarak antara mereka.

"Yesung-ah..."

/"Konyol sekali bukan, aku dan adikku mencintai orang yang sama. Bahkan sekarang aku baru saja mengkhianati adikku sendiri."/ Yesung tersenyum miris. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah. Sepertinya aku telah memaksamu terbawa suasana malam ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ciuman yang kau berikan," Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya, "itu karena kau terbawa suasana 'kan?"

"Bodoh!"

Satu kata yang mampu membuat Yesung menatap lekat sepasang caramel itu.

"Aku tulus memberikannya padamu. Bukan karena terbawa suasana seperti yang kau katakan. Dan percaya atau tidak..." Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang, mempersiapkan lidahnya mengatakan suatu kebenaran yang akan terdengar seperti sebuah kebohongan, "...aku rasa kau telah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Jangan membual..."

"Jangan menganggap seperti itu! Kau menyakitiku. Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku, Yesung-ah."

"Tapi kau sangat mencintai Sungmin."

"Aku sendiri tidak percaya, tapi ketahuilah...apa yang kukatakan adalah kejujuran."

"..." Yesung tersenyum dengan air mata yang menyertainya. Air mata ini adalah ungkapan rasa bahagianya karena pengakuan Kyuhyun tadi. Tapi...

/"Kenapa kau jatuh cinta padaku disaat yang tidak tepat?"/

...senyuman Yesung hilang.

"Yesung-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun mulai cemas akan perubahan raut wajah Yesung.

"Sungmin mencintaimu."

"Kau...ah, gurauan apa ini huh?" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Yesung. "Dia berkata padaku, bahkan dia sangat menegaskan pernyataannya, sama sekali dia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku."

/"Dia berbohong. Dia berbohong karena dia tahu aku juga mencintaimu."/ Lagi-lagi Yesung hanya membatin.

"Hey, kenapa kau diam?" Kyuhyun membelai wajah Yesung.

"Aku harus pergi." Ucap Yesung tersenyum.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu huh? Kau tidak bermaksud pergi dari hatiku 'kan?"

Yesung terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, memang tidak terdengar konyol, hanya saja ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun sangat lucu.

"Sudah malam, kau pulanglah."

"Tidak mau! Aku akan mengantarkanmu terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu aku pulang."

Yesung terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun mengantarnya pulang.

"Jika kau memaksa, aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Yesung-ah..."

"Aku serius!"

"Kau curang! Mengancamku dengan kalimat memuakkan itu!"

Lagi-lagi Yesung terkekeh geli.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, pulanglah!"

"Baik aku akan pulang. Tapi kau harus janji padaku bahwa besok kau akan datang kerumahku."

Yesung tersenyum.

"Pergilah!"

Kyuhyun pun membalas senyuman itu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hati Yesung menghangat saat Kyuhyun mengatakannya. Pernyataan cinta yang ia tunggu selama ini.

"Aku juga...sangat mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun meraih tengkuk Yesung dan dengan cepat ia melumat kembali bibir ranum milik Yesung. Melumatnya lebih liar dari sebelumnya, seolah Kyuhyun takut tidak akan bisa menyentuh bibir itu lagi.

Lumatan singkat itu akhirnya terlepas karena Yesung.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Yesung merogoh saku mantelnya. Ia menunjukkan satu lembar foto yang sudah dilipat dan hanya menampilkan permukaan berwarna putih. "Jangan membukanya di depanku atau aku tidak ingin lagi berbicara denganmu."

"Aish! Baiklah." Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun meraih benda tersebut dari tangan Yesung. Ia pun memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantelnya sendiri.

"Kka!"

"Kau benar-benar mengusirku." Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat mengacak gemas surai Yesung. Tampaknya hal itu akan menjadi kebiasaan baginya.

"Aku akan menunggumu besok." Kyuhyun berbalik dan berjalan dengan sangat tidak rela. Ia ingin kembali memeluk dan mencium Yesung. Ia tidak ingin sedikitpun jauh dari namja itu.

Kyuhyun putuskan untuk berbalik dan meraih tubuh itu, membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Tapi...

"Yesung?"

...tidak ada siapapun disana.

"Aigoo, cepat sekali perginya." Gumamnya seraya kembali berbalik dan melangkah menuju arah rumahnya.

°°°Kyusung°°°

"Eomma, aku pulang." Kyuhyun baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di rumah. Tapi atmosphere tempat itu sepertinya tidak nyaman. Bagaimana tidak, ia melihat penghuni rumahnya sedang menangis secara bersamaan. Ibunya, Ayahnya, mereka berdua menangis. Lalu mana kakak perempuannya?

"Eomma, Appa! Apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun melangkah panik menghampiri kedua orang tuanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." seru Ibunya seraya bangun dari posisi duduknya dan langsung memeluk anak bungsunya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi katakan padaku! Dan dimana Ahra noona?" Kyuhyun semakin panik. Entahlah hal ini membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kakak kesayangannya.

Cklek

Pintu rumah kembali terbuka. Dan Kyuhyun bernapas lega saat mendapati kakaknya memasuki rumah saat itu. Tapi raut wajahnya terlihat sedih. Matanya sembab seperti habis menangis.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Ibunya dan beranjak menghampiri Ahra.

"Noona, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian semua menangis?"

Ahra yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Air mata itu kembali membasahi kedua pipi mulusnya.

"Kyu~ Yesung..."

"Yesung?" Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. Bahkan sangat heran. Kenapa tangisan ini membawa-bawa nama Yesung? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Dan bukankah Yesung baru saja bersamanya, rasanya tidak mungkin jika terjadi sesuatu pada Yesung-nya.

"Kenapa dengan Yesung?" Meski dengan perasaan takut, namun Kyuhyun beranikan diri untuk bertanya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa takut dengan jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Ahra.

"Hks...Yesung, meninggal. Hk...hkss..." Ahra tidak dapat lagi membendung kesedihannya. Ia tumpahkan air matanya semakin deras.

Kyuhyun, namja itu hanya diam meski jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Bahkan tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas seolah kedua kakinya tidak mampu lagi berpijak.

"J-jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu noona!" Ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

"Aku tidak bercanda Kyu!"

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa membodohiku! Aku tidak percaya."

"Kyu! Berusahalah menerima kenyataan ini. Aku tahu ini berat tapi relakan kepergiannya. Dia meninggal bahkan sebelum kita sampai di negara ini. Hks...dia mengalami kecelakaan Kyu..."

"CUKUP! JANGAN BERKATA YANG BUKAN-BUKAN!"

"Kyuhyun-ah..." kali ini sang Ayah menghampiri anak kebanggaannya. "Terimalah kenyataan ini, nak." Ucapnya parau.

"Appa, akh! Kalian mencoba mengerjaiku kan! Apa kalian tidak malu mengatai orang meninggal padahal sebenarnya orang itu masih hidup!"

"Kyu~"

"Noona, aku baru saja menghabiskan waktu bersama Yesung."

Pengakuan Kyuhyun barusan sontak membuat anggota keluarganya terkejut.

"Kyu, apa kau bilang?" Ahra menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Ya, aku baru saja menghabiskan malam natal bersama Yesung." Ucap Kyuhyun antusias, tapi keluarganya memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kyu, aku baru saja dari rumah Yesung, Kyu. Kumohon jangan bertindak seperti ini." Ahra mulai cemas akan tingkah adiknya.

"Noona sudah cukup kumohon! Aku..." tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu. Ia pun segera menyentuh syal milik Yesung yang ia kenakan. "Lihat ini! Beberapa menit lalu dia menyerahkannya padaku."

Tatapan heran masih ia dapatkan dari anggota keluarganya. Tapi ia masih punya bukti satu lagi. Tangannya dengan cepat merogoh saku mantelnya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan lembaran foto yang dilipat dan menunjukkannya langsung pada Ahra tanpa sebelumnya melihat isi foto tersebut. Padahal sejak di taman hiburan tadi ia sangat penasaran dengan hasil foto mereka.

"Lihat ini! Ini bukti bahwa aku baru saja bersama Yesung. Jadi berhentilah mengatakan lelucon bodih tadi!"

Ahra meraih foto tersebut dan melihatnya dengan tatapan lebih terkejut. Sang Ayah dan Ibunya pun menghampiri Ahra dan ikut melihat isi fotonya. Ekspresi mereka sama.

"Kyu, ini kan..." Ahra berucap ragu.

"Benar 'kan apa yang aku bilang?!" Kyuhyun mengambil kembali foto tersebut. Kini kesempatannya untuk melihat hasil fotonya bersama Yesung di taman hiburan tadi. Tapi...

"..."

...kedua matanya membola, ia sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Bahkan keterkejutan yang ia rasakan beribu kali lipat dari anggota keluarganya.

Foto itu memang menampilkan beberapa wajah Kyuhyun, berbagai ekspresinya yang ia tunjukkan saat berpose terpampang jelas di foto tersebut. Tapi tidak dengan Yesung. Di foto itu sosok manis yang bersamanya tidak ada. Foto itu hanya menampilkan wajahnya saja.

"Tidak! Ini tidak benar!" Kyuhyun masih saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Bahkan ia sendiri sudah melihat buktinya di foto tadi. Tapi pikirannya masih belum bisa menerima. Ia menghempaskan foto itu ke lantai dan berlari keluar dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Jelas saja tindakannya membuat ketiga anggota keluarganya panik. Mereka mengekori Kyuhyun dari belakang dengan perasaan cemas.

Kyuhyun terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia sampai di tempat tujuan. Rumah bercat putih yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Rumah Yesung.

Didapatinya Sungmin dan kedua orang tua Yesung tengah duduk sambil menangis. Tidak hanya mereka, tapi beberapa kerabat Yesung dan para tetangga ikut menangis dalam balutan pakaian serba hitam. Tidak luput dari pandangannya, sebuah foto besar dengan bingkai hitam, foto yang terdapat wajah manis Yesung. Di foto tersebut Yesung menampakkan senyuman lebarnya.

Brukk

Tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk. Kedua kakinya tidak dapat lagi menopang tubuhnya. Semuanya seolah mati rasa. Bahkan saat itu ia ingin menjerit tapi rasanya sangat sulit.

"Kyuhyun." Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi matanya menangkap syal hitam yang melilit di leher Kyuhyun.

"Syal ini..." Sungmin menyetarakan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun. "Darimana kau dapatkan syal ini Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin, sangat kentara rasa panik dan terkejut dari nada bicaranya.

"Yesung... dimana dia?" Kyuhyun menatap kosong foto Yesung yang seolah sedang tersenyum padanya. Bahkan Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar suara itu di telinganya.

×/"Maafkan aku, Kyu."/×

Semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan menyakitkan ini. Tidak, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menerimanya.

°°°Kyusung°°°

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang, menimba ilmu di negara sakura tersebut. Meski tempat itu bukan negara kelahirannya, tapi ia rasa akan lebih baik jika ia meninggalkan Korea untuk beberapa tahun. Bukan karena ingin melupakan kenangan bersama Yesung-nya. Ia hanya belum siap berada di tempat yang membuatnya kembali mengingat moment keberadaan Yesung. Tempat itu begitu banyak menyimpan memori tentang Yesung. Namja yang ceria dan mudah bergaul. Namja yang selalu membantu para tetangganya sekecil apapun kesulitan mereka. Namja yang selalu membawa senyuman bagi semua orang disekitarnya. Ya, namja yang selalu membawa senyuman bagi orang di sekitarnya, bahkan saat tidak berwujud sebagai manusia pun namja itu membawa senyuman bagi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak. Menghela napas dan mengusap wajahnya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang beberapa hari terakhir ini sering ia lakukan.

Kyuhyun meraih foto yang menjadi saksi bisu kebersamaannya dengan Yesung. Meski dalam foto itu Yesung tidak tampak, namun Kyuhyun selalu membayangkan bahwa di samping dirinya dalam foto tersebut, Yesung ada.

"Jadi ini alasanmu tidak mau berfoto bersamaku, hm?" Kyuhyun mengusap foto itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau jahat, Yesung-ah."

Ingatan Kyuhyun memaksanya memutar kembali moment manis bersama Yesung di taman hiburan. Baiklah, ini terakhir kalinya ia mengingat moment itu sebelum berangkat ke Jepang. Ini terakhir kalinya ia mengingat dengan rasa sakit yang cukup kuat menusuk dadanya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat mengingat bagaimana Yesung menyapanya di sore hari saat ia memperhatikan rumah Yesung cukup lama. Tingkah riang Yesung pun masih jelas terbayang dalam benaknya. Bahkan saat dimana ia bergurau dan bercengkrama dengan namja manis itu, dimana orang-orang melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. Dimana ia mengira tatapan heran itu dikarenakan tingkah mereka yang seperti anak kecil. Padahal kenyataannya, orang-orang tersebut memandang Kyuhyun seolah namja tampan itu adalah orang tidak waras yang berbicara sendiri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Tapi dadanya bergetar hebat. Bukan getaran nyaman yang timbul karena perasaan cinta, sungguh getaran ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Bahkan jika boleh berlebihan, Kyuhyun dapat mengatakan getaran itu seolah membunuhnya perlahan. Tapi Kyuhyun kembali tersadar, ia harus kuat. Ia bukan namja lemah yang mudah putus asa bahkan disaat seperti ini. Karena hal itu sama saja dia membuat Yesung-nya bersedih. Ia yakin Yesung ingin melihatnya bahagia. Karena ia tahu Yesung mencintainya.

Ia berjanji, akan mengingat kembali kenangan manis bersama Yesung tanpa membiarkan getaran menyakitkan itu datang menyiksa perasaannya. Ia berjanji, akan mengingat kembali moment itu dengan senyuman.

"Aku akan selamanya mencintaimu meski kau tidak ada di dunia ini." Kyuhyun meremas syal milik Yesung. Bahkan wanginga masih sangat kentara tercium oleh inderanya. "Tapi aku yakin kita akan dipertemukan kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya. Dan aku berjanji, di kehidupan itu aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan cintamu. Karena hatiku milikmu selamanya, Kim Yesung."

THE END

 **Aneh ya guys? Harap maklum. Karena sungguh, aku baru pertama kali bikin ff dengan genre beginian. Apalagi dengan pd-nya aku cantumin genre hurt/comfort ... pada kenyataannya gak ng-Feel sama sekali. Bahkan sangat GJ ...**

 **Tapi yang udah terlanjur baca, review please. Pengen tau komentarnya. Dan bagi yang ingin tahu kenapa dialog Sungmin dan Kyuhyun begitu singkat bahkan tanpa penjelasan, harap jangan bertanya. Karena aku sendiri bingung. /plak/**

 **Ingat, ini ff dadakan lho guys. Lirik yang ultah...**

 **/dijitak mput/**

 **Yosh~ Jangan kabur ya sebelum meninggalkan jejak!**


End file.
